onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Rosinante
| occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former) | jva = | alias = }} Rocinante, under the codename Corazon, was formerly a World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent, as the second son of Donquixote Homing. After his family lost their their status as Celestial Dragons and became pariahs, Rocinante became an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, serving under his older biological brother, Donquixote Doflamingo. Appearance Rocinante was a tall man, as a 10-year old Trafalgar Law was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. His blond hair was longer than his brother's as it came close to his eyes. Rocinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses. During his childhood, Rocinante had his hair in an unkempt fashion, covering his eyes. Prior to leaving Mariejois, he wore the typical garb of the Celestial Dragons, though his hair was not long enough to be permed the same style as his older compatriots. After leaving, his wardrobe consisted of simple yet fine clothes that became very ragged due to the uneasy lifestyle he had to endure. Suffering from torture at the hands of the locals who hated the Celestial Dragons, as well as other battles, left scars and stitches all over his body. Gallery Personality Rocinante was someone to be admired in the eyes of Trafalgar Law, so much that Law swore to exact revenge on Doflamingo for killing Rocinante. However, when they met for the first time, he was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue, resulting in his abusive behavior towards them. In fact, the first thing that Rocinante did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. He was shown to be forgiving since he did not hold any grudge against Law for stabbing him in the back and even kept quiet about his transgression. When Law revealed his true name, he showed genuine concern and worry, even warning him about the danger that he was in. During his childhood, he cared deeply for his family as he wept for his mother's death and cried when his brother was shot with an arrow. He was shown to be incapable of speech due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, is unintelligent and cannot concentrate. However, this was merely a façade and he was fully capable of speaking, though just how intelligent he was has yet to be determined. Upon hearing Law's full name, knowing the importance of the initial "D.", he was forced to break his silence, showing more perception than what his comrades believed. He was also seen smoking, though due to his alleged clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cowl aflame every time he tried to light a cigarette. Relationships Parents Rocinante did love his parents very much. He wept at his mother's bed when she died from illness due to the deplorable household. When Doflamingo killed their father, Donquixote Homing, Rocinante showed no ill-will towards his brother and served him loyally for 18 years, suggesting that Rocinante did not hold his father in high regard either. Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Rocinante is the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo once considered Rocinante to be his precious little brother and was protective of him, saying that he would personally kill anyone who dared harm even a single hair on his body. As with his father and the rest of the Elite Officers, Rocinante refers his brother as "Doffy". In spite of their apparent close relationship, Doflamingo murdered Rocinante for reasons yet to be explained. Trafalgar D. Water Law Rocinante's relationship with Trafalgar D. Water Law did not start out amiably. During their first meeting, Rocinante seized the young boy by his head and threw him out of a window, due to his dislike for children. In turn, Law had a negative first impression of Rocinante when he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's childish pranks so easily and accidentally set himself on fire. Law also swore to kill him for his transgression. This only worsened when Law felt that Rocinante had no right to live because of his clumsiness when his (Law's) own family and friends all died, going as far as to stab the officer from behind. However, Rocinante did not report this in, and simply told Doflamingo that an enemy injured him instead. Upon hearing Law's full name, he immediately broke his silence and told the child the danger he would be in if he remains close to Doflamingo. Law eventually saw Rocinante as the person he cherished the most, with Rocinante even saving his life before. Because of this, when Rocinante was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all costs. Law referred Rocinante as . Diamante Diamante considers Rocinante as an unintelligent man who cannot concentrate, and does not hide his opinions, as he bluntly stated his opinions in front of Rocinante. However, he recognizes his talents and respects him as Doflamingo's brother. Baby 5 and Buffalo As children, the pair always pulled their share of practical pranks on Rocinante, tripping him upon walking through a doorway and giving him boiling tea that scalded his tongue, which they found very amusing. This may be the reason why Rocinante hates children. But even after hitting them, the two continued with their jokes. As with Law, they refer him as "Cora-san". Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Rocinante was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a World Noble for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rocinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other Elite Officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. His body has scars and stitches riddled over, showing great endurance and durability from withstanding the torture from angry civilians even as a child, and simply sat unflinching for a while after being stabbed deep in the back by Law before tending to the wound later that day. Rocinante was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration as well as being very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to his lineage. He was actually more knowledgeable and perceptive than believed, as he is aware that the anyone with the D initial should not be anywhere near Doflamingo. History Past Rocinante was born as the second son of Donquixote Homing, a member of the World Noble family Donquixote, after the firstborn Donquixote Doflamingo. While they were children, the brothers lost their status as World Nobles when their modestly idealistic father abandoned Mariejois in order to live a normal life amongst the commoners. After they moved to an unknown northern country, the citizens learned that the Donquixote Family were no longer World Nobles. They subsequently persecuted the family for all the misery the World Nobles had inflicted onto them and their loved ones. The enraged citizens burned down their manor and forced them to flee. Rocinante and his family then lived in a rundown shack in a junkyard. While living in poverty, their mother died from an illness and Rocinante cried at her deathbed. The remaining three were eventually captured by locals and tortured. Although the three survived, Doflamingo lost his patience on such a hellish life and killed his father two years later. When they returned to Mariejois with their father's head, the two surviving brothers were denied re-entrance for being a "family of traitors", so they became pirates who specialize in the black market trade, with Doflamingo (using the codename "Joker") as the captain and Rocinante (using the codename "Corazon") serving as the second-in-command and an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica, Diamante, and Vergo. Corazon suffered an incident that rendered him unwilling to speak. Sixteen years ago, in North Blue at the port town of Spider Miles, Corazon met Trafalgar Law for the first time and the first thing he did was throw him out the window as Diamante stated he hated kids, probably because of the pranks Baby 5 and Buffalo were pulling on him. Law survived the fall and was shocked at Corazon's eccentric behavior, as Corazon was on fire after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Corazon was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". Even though Law furiously stated outright that he was unafraid of death and swore revenge, disregarding Doflamingo's warning of the blood law, Corazon remained undeterred by Law's threat. Later on while most of the crew was out on a raid, Law stabbed Corazon in the back while the man was reading a newspaper, a transgression witnessed by Buffalo. Corazon, however, did not report the incident to Doflamingo, instead claiming that he was attacked by an enemy; Buffalo's own silence regarding the incident was due to Law bribing him with ice cream. Over the next two years, Law grew to belong in the Donquixote Family, and presumably developed good relations with Corazon. A year before Law was due to die, Corazon overheard Law telling Buffalo and Baby 5 his real name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He immediately dragged Law away from them and later revealed that he was capable of speech. He warned Law that he should run away from Doflamingo, saying that he should not be anywhere near him. At some point afterward, Corazon became better acquainted with Law and even saved the child's life. In turn, Law looked up to him greatly. Thirteen years ago, he was killed by Doflamingo in an incident that has yet to be explained, with Law swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed. However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Rocinante's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. Law went to great lengths to avenge Rocinante, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Trivia * Rocinante was the name of the horse of Don Quijote, protagonist of "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" from Spanish writer Cervantes. This fits the Donquixote motif that their last name has. The word Rocinante in Spanish comes from Rocín, which means low-quality horse. The horse Rocinante is very clumsy, similar to the character. * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * His mouth tattoo (or make-up) resembles the one sported by the Joker from DC Comics in The Dark Knight movies, which is also the alias of his brother. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. * Doflamingo mentions that had Law not betrayed the Donquixote Pirates, he would be the . This suggests that "Corazon" (and the other three Elite Officers) are alias or titles, as opposed to their birth names, especially since Corazon's real name is Rocinante. This also indicates that there was another person before or after Doflamingo's brother who carried the position of Corazon. References Site Navigation ru:Коразон ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Don Quijote Ronzinante Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction